A prosthesis can be positioned in a subject, such as a human patient, for replacing a portion of an anatomy. Portions of anatomy may be required to be replaced due to disease, injury, or other reasons. For example, a prosthetic implant can be positioned in a femur to replace a portion of the proximal femur, including at least a femoral head, due to disease or wear of a natural femoral head. When preparing an anatomy for the prosthesis, however, soft tissue portions and boney portions of the anatomy may need to be removed. For example, the femoral head is near a greater trochanter to which several soft tissue, including muscle attachments, occur. An extensor muscle is connected to the greater trochanter. During preparation of the femur for the prosthesis, the proximal femur including the greater trochanter may need to be resected. In this case, resection or removal of the extensor muscles may be necessary.